pokemonfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Froakie, I choose you!
DING The alarm clock goes off, near a bed in which a young boy slept in. "Sigma, get up. Mother said to get to the lab A.S.A.P!" Sigma rolls over, to see none other than his older brother Raido in his doorway. Springing out from his bed, Sigma ran into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth and washing his face. A hour later, Sigma began putting on his clothes. Starting off, Sigma put on a plain white tee, that had "Emperor" on the back. He then put on his cargo shorts, adding the finishing touches wearing his jacket with a flame-like design on it. Though there was one thing he'd been missing....His infamous goggles. As he looked around, a small and blue pokemon approached him, wearing the goggles. "Blood, aren't you just silly??" He stated taking the goggles from it's face. "Oh! We gotta get to the lab!" Sigma stated, as his Riolu, Blood, jumped onto his back and the two sprinted up the street. The two finally made it to , and stood in front of the Lab, the two walked through the doors, and saw Pokemon instantly. Though to Blood one stood out more then the others. . It was tall, and had been inside of a machine. Blood ran over to it, to get a closer view "Riolu! Get back over here!" Sigma demanded, attempting to stop him from doing anything they might regret. "It's okay, he can't harm them." Stated a voice, from a tall and firm man. "Sigma Juniper, right? I'm . Your mom told me you'd be coming, to receive a starter." Sigma began to chat with Sycamore, when his assistant appeared. "There are three Pokémon to choose from in Kalos. First is, . Second, . Third, , though I should let you know. This Froakie just hatch this morning, and is of different color that the normal, I think it's conducted of a "Shiny". Studies were still being done, but it needs to be trainer inorder to fully evaluate." Sigma looked at all three. "Hmph, Luckily I was up all night making my decision." Sigma then approached the blue frog-like Pokemon. "You're my choice." Sigma states, as froakie climbed onto his shoulder. Sigma and Blood, left traveled through , ending up into a route. While on the route, Sigma and Blood hear a loud cry. "You here that Riolu? From over there!" Sigma and Blood take cover behind a bush, only to see two weirdly dressed people looking as if they were attempting to capture a Pokémon. "You're ours sableye, we can use you in our plot." Says the male figure, and the female threw a net at the Sableye. "Riolu!" Blood jumped out and appeared from the bushes. "A Riolu? Look there, Jaz." Exclaimed the male. "Maybe we could take him eh? Robert?" Jaz, the female, threw out a Poke ball. "Bayleef use poison powder!" The Bayleef let out a poisonous powder, which poisoned Riolu. Sigma jumped out, "Riolu!" In a moment after Riolu was poison, the light of a poké ball opening filled the scene. From the light emerged a creature, a gaseous pokémon known as . "Hamlet, it is high time that Team Flare learned their place. I know you do not need this to win, but it is just to show them... to tread no more." said a blonde trainer as he stuck his hand up and pressed down on a strange ring on his right hand. The activated. Gengar, referred to as Hamlet by the mysterious trainer, was shrouded in light one more, before he reemerged in a new form. Losing his legs and sticking to the groung, a thrd eye opened on the ghost's head. Hamlet had Mega Evolved. "Hamlet, take aim on that Bsyleaf. it!" the strange trainer commanded as the ghost obeyed and fired a large, purple blob on to Bayleef. The man turned to Sigma. "I saw you at the lab earlier, I'm Ben Yggdrasil." Sigma looked at the mysterious man do work, and was amazed by his strength's and felt weak. "We won't allow this" Robert shouted throwing out a Pokeball of his own. "Come out, and use Will O' Wisp on gengar!" Chadelure, let out three orbs, and they traveled towards Gengar. "Thanks for your help, but he should act fast!" Sigma shouted, as he grabbed his Pokeball and through it. " , I choose you!" He shouted, Froakie use on Chandelure." "Hamlet, use on Chandelure!" commanded Ben as the mega ghost fired an orb of black energy at the fiery spirit. "You won't allow this? That's funny. I will tell you one thing though. Team Flare will never tell me the rules!" laughed Ben as his ghost moved near his trainer. The ghost used its third eye to keep watch on Froakie as he use his two main ones to watch his opponent. Sigma watched as Ben scarred the Team Flare members away. "Thank you!" Sigma exclaimed, as he wanted to do more than just praise Ben for his help. From a short distance, Sigma could here the cry of his Riolu. "Riolu!" Sigma approached him, and his face was pale. "Ben, could you show me where the nearest Pokemon Center is!" Sigma asked, as he panicked for his Pokemon. Sableye watched as Sigma began to run off in a unknown direction, and secretly began to follow him. Was Ben to help Sigma, or better yet, would he be able to catch up. "There is one across from Sycamore's lab. Here, this will get to the center far before we can." Ben said as he turned towards his Gengar. "Hamlet, you are my fastest team member, carry Riolu to the center at top speed." commanded Ben. Hamlet nodded and moved towards Riolu and picked him up. The ghost then picked up speed and move to the center as quickly as he could. He was out of Ben and Sigma's eyesight in seconds. "Alright, let's go. I'll need to pick up Hamlet. He may be surrounded at the center to, most enjoy seeing my megas." Ben said as he started walking in his Gengar's direction. Sigma looked up at Ben. "He reminds me of Raido" Sigma's thoughts then transitioned over to his Riolu. "Come on buddy don't give up on me now!" Sableye continued to follow the two trainers. Sigma suddenly remembered to thank Ben. "I appreciate what you did Ben." "No problem. Team Flare is an infection in this region. Gotta clean the wound to get rid of them." Ben said as they turned the corner. After some time, the two arrived at the center, and both entered it. By this point, Hamlet reverted from his mega form into his normal form, and floated over to Ben smiling the same smile Gengar always seemed to have. The ghost then went over to Sigma and floated around him in circles, laughing as he did this. Sigma appreciated the company Gengar provided for him, and as Gengar played Sigma laughed as well. Nurse Joy approached the three, with Riolu behind her. "Riolu!" Riolu jumped to Sigma's back and sat there. "He'll be perfectly fine! Just take it slow you two!" Nurse Joy then walked off in the opposing direction. Sigma glared at Ben, "It's been you should be thanking Riolu. He helped more than me and Froakie ever would have." "Alright, good. Riolu is going to be fine. Hamlet, return." Ben said as he pulled out a pokéball. From the red and white ball a red laser shot out and hit the Gengar. The Gengar was then pulled inside the pokéball which Ben clipped back on to his belt. "I am going on my way now. Farwell... what was your name again?" Here's Mitch "Rylie!" A girlish voice rang widely throughout even the alleyways of South Boulevard, interrupting any conversation by locals & visitors. Strangely, a boy with a panicked expression followed behind the voice. With a closer look, the boy was shown actually to be a young girl, only dressed in clothes most likely designed for guys, with a short & choppy haircut under her cap. She clutched her green drawstring bag tightly as she peered through windows of buildings, frantically until she stopped in front a PokeCenter, catching a glimpse of a familiar friend on a shoulders of some white-haired kid. Without a second thought, she stormed into the center towards him & his company. "THIEF!" The girl shouted, most likely forgetting the fact she was indoors, or any manners in general. Her expression remained, angrier than ever with an accusing finger pointed at Sigma, "Why do you have my Riolu?!" "Sigma. Sigma Juniper." He stated, to Ben as he began to pet down on Riolu. As he did, he heard a loud voice and all he could do was turn around. "Your Riolu! This Riolu has been my partner for years!" Sigma then pointed to the scarf around Riolu's neck. "This scarf even has his name in it, see; "Blood"." Sigma stated, angry he'd been framed for such a pitiful thing. The girl, Mitch, took a look at Blood's scarf. Still her accusation remained unfazed, "Don't give me that! Riolu's been my friend since--" In only a moment, it was strange really, Mitch's face turned from twisted to a mix of something like relief & embarrassment. From behind one of the center's Wigglytuff, a Riolu, holding some sort of glorified watch, skipped towards Mitch's side with an impish grin. Mitch blinked, glancing at her Riolu & back to Sigma's. "Oh," she began, bending down to pick up the Poketch from Riolu's paw & wrapping it back around her wrist nervously. She racked her mind to come up with an apology, until Riolu pulled at the hem of her shirt, "Oh! This is Riolu," she chirped.